The present invention relates generally to tools for driving nuts onto a fasteners and more particularly to such tools that hold the fastener while driving the nut.
Some tools used to secure a nut to a fastener are designed to engage the fastener to prevent it from spinning as the nut is driven onto the fastener. Such tools are sometimes employed, for example, in the assembly of automotive vehicles. An issue with these types of tools is the durability of the hold member that prevents the fastener from rotating. At the end of the assembly operation putting the nut onto the fastener, the torque used to create the joint may transfer into the hold member. This may lead to premature failure of the tool, which results in the tool having to come off-line to change the hold member (or a portion thereof). This reduces the time the tool is available for use and adds to the cost of assembling the components being fastened together.